In velocity control during acceleration/deceleration in controlling a robot or the like, a velocity command is generated from a smooth curve such as an S-curve in view of smooth operations and the lifetime of rods. To simply and accurately calculate velocity commands during acceleration/deceleration of a robot from multi-dimensional curves including an S-curve, an ideal acceleration/deceleration curve is stored in a data table and the data table is scaled according to a velocity difference and an acceleration/deceleration time during acceleration/deceleration, so that a velocity command can be generated for each time (Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H6-182682